


Five Time Arthur Realized Everyone is Scared of Merlin

by comic_history_magic_nerd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Protective Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_history_magic_nerd/pseuds/comic_history_magic_nerd
Summary: And one time he finds out why.Or: Arthur's an oblivious idiot, Merlin is horrible at keeping secrets, and the whole of Camelot knows that if you threaten Arthur then his manservant will hurt you.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1322
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Five Time Arthur Realized Everyone is Scared of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I like this or not, but it's 6am and I've been writing all night so up it goes.

Prince Arthur never considered much about what other people thought of Merlin. As far as he was concerned, Merlin was there for his entertainment and council, and anyone else’s opinion didn’t matter. 

While Arthur went on enjoying the company of his friend and manservant, Merlin’s reputation grew, throughout court, the kingdom, and the surrounding lands. When Arthur did start to notice how people talked about Merlin, he was left wondering if there was something he had failed to notice about his friend.

**#1**

The first time he overheard someone speaking about Merlin it was not in the manner he expected. It wasn’t petty gossip or a joke from one of the cruder lords, but a warning from one servant girl to the next.

“Who’s that boy?” A young girl in drab clothing asked. Arthur could see her out of the corner of his eye as she gestured toward Merlin.

The dark haired boy in question was across the courtyard, speaking with Gaius in hushed tones. Arthur briefly wondered what they could be discussing, but his attention was swiftly brought back to the younger woman and her friend.

“No, not him.” The woman answered seriously, eye’s filled with pity for the younger girl. “Anyone else, but not that boy. Do you hear me?”

“What? Why? Who is he?” 

Arthur was certainly curious now. He was never one for gossip, but if Merlin had some wild reputation that had been hidden from him, he might start listening to Morgana more.

“He’s the Prince’s manservant and he will bring you nothing but pain, so forget about him and avoid him at all costs.” The woman’s words had a finality to them which the girl clearly sensed because she asked no further questions as they walked through the courtyard.

Arthur, however, nearly chased her down and asked the hundreds of questions that ran through his head. 

Was Merlin known for breaking girl’s hearts or something? Was his clumsy servant a suave ladies man this whole time and Arthur had no clue? Or was it something more? 

Arthur stood in the corner of the courtyard, frozen in shock and confusion until Merlin shook him out of it with a goofy smile and an insult. By the time Arthur’s eyes met Merlin’s, all his worries had dissolved and were long forgotten.

**#2**

Arthur had been excited for Lord Harold and Lord Bran to visit for some time. The three of them had been good friends as boys and Arthur looked forward to catching up with them. 

They were invited to practise with the rest of the knights the day after their arrival, and Arthur had promised to beat them both before lunch. 

It was that morning, as Lord Harold stepped onto the field to fight Arthur, all the men laughing and recalling when they were boys and could barely lift a sword, that Arthur overheard talk of his manservant for the second time.

The man in question, Merlin, had come onto the field only moments before, carrying various weaponry and loudly huffing. Arthur had ignored him, barely even rolling his eyes as he made his way onto the field to fight Lord Harold.

It was when Harry walked out to meet him that Arthur heard it.

Lord Bran had grabbed Harry's shoulder and whispered to him,not realising Arthur was in earshot.

“That’s the boy they were telling us about. Be careful.” He gave a nod towards Merlin.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he turned around towards Bran, refusing to take his eyes off Merlin. 

“Just don’t try and show off while he’s out here, don’t make it seem like you’d ever hurt Arthur and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Bran continued.

“I _would_ _never_ hurt Arthur.” Harold nearly shouted.

“I know, I know, just make it obvious that you wouldn’t. You don’t want to anger him and they said he doesn’t like strangers.”

_ Anger Merlin? What?  _ Arthur turned to look at this servant again, Merlin had just knocked over the weapons wrack, and then tripped over a mace when he went to pick everything up. Arthur gave a little snort at his idiot friend.

He glanced back over to Harry, who was carefully approaching him, looking extremely uncomfortable. Who would have told two visiting lords that Merlin was someone to be fearful of? And why would two nobles bother to be afraid of a servant?

Arthur tried to block the questions nagging him out of his brain while he dueled with Lord Harold, trying to convince himself that if it were really a problem, then someone would have told him. 

But he couldn’t miss the way that Harry was obviously throwing the fight. Nor the way that Merlin watched carefully from the sidelines.

**#3**

It took some time, but Arthur did eventually forget the odd words Lord Harold and Lord Bran exchanged on the practise field that day, chalking it up to a prank some of the other nobles played on them.

But the third time it happened, Arthur started getting slightly more concerned.

The Prince, a few knights, and his manservant were on their way home from a small village on the outskirts of Camelot after slaying the murderous beast that had taken four men in the last month. It had been a grueling week and a difficult fight, and Arthur was happy to be only one more day's walk from Camelot.

After eating dinner and passing his dirty plate to Merlin, ordering him to see to the horses, the Prince decided it was best to get to sleep early. He laid down on the bedroll that Merlin had prepared for him and begged sleep to take him.

Some time passed, Merlin was still tending to the horses, the knights were chatting, and Arthur still lay there trying to sleep, when he overheard it. This time from Sir Leon, one of his most trusted knights. 

“See, I told you we’d be able to defeat it.” 

“Yeah, I still don’t understand how though. We all should have died, the physician said we needed magic to kill it.” Little Benny, one of the knewer recruits replied. 

Arthur eased open one eye to watch the pair.

“I don’t either, but whenever Merlin is around everything just tends to work out.” Leon shrugged. 

“That makes no sense, he doesn’t even carry a weapon. How can he turn the tides of a battle like that.” The young knight was just as confused as Arthur.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s our good luck charm or something. I just know he somehow manages to keep the Prince safe, and sometimes that means keeping us safe too.” Leon took another swig from his leather canteen, looking sullen and exhausted. “But if you ever get on his bad side, or the Prince’s bad side, you’ll be done for, I can promise you that.”

The boy nodded in response, looking more scared than he had before their battle with the beast.

Arthur rolled over, trying to think of why his most senior knight would be afraid of his ridiculous servant. Had Leon been the one to tell the visiting Lords to watch out for Merlin? Was he just hazing their newest knight now? It wasn’t like Leon to make wild accusations or play pranks like that. 

He supposed things did tend to go his way in battle when Merlin was around, and Merlin did tend to have an inkling about when people were going to betray the crown. But before Arthur could piece together a full answer, sleep overtook him. 

**#4**

Things had been busy in Camelot for sometime after that and Arthur, who was now running the kingdom due to his father’s questionable mental state, didn’t have time to mull over rumours about his servant.

He’d gone months without thinking about the strange way people regarded Merlin when they thought he couldn’t hear, but on a much needed night out with the knights, he was reminded.

Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Leon, had dragged the Prince out to a local tavern after a particularly brutal council meeting. He wasn’t sure how they knew he needed this, but he was extremely grateful at the chance to unwind with men he trusted.

It must have been nearing midnight when Gwaine, who was usually the least responsible of them all, suggested they head back to the castle. Arthur tried to brush it off as a joke, knowing there was no way they wanted to head back so early, but suddenly the other knights started insisting that they get Arthur to his chambers. 

“Gwaine’s right, sire. We all have an early start tomorrow, and you probably had a long day, we should really head back.” Leon pushed.

“Yes, sire, we should be getting back.” Lancelot continued.

“Just last week you lot stayed out all night and showed up to practise still drunk. Suddenly you’re worried about getting a good night's rest?” Arthur wasn’t buying it, something else was happening. Maybe they regretted inviting him, he’d thought they were having a good time, but maybe he was wrong.

“Right– you’re right, sire. But– um– well–” Elyan stumbled over his words, looking to his fellow knights for help in coming up with an excuse.

“We’ve learned our lesson!” Gwaine of all people filled in, at least having the decency to wince at his own response. “You see, last week we realised how wrong it was for us to neglect our duties and– okay, no, sorry lads but I give up. I can’t pretend that it’s normal for us to leave the tavern at such a respectable hour!”

The other men groaned and Lancelot smacked him upside the head. 

“Tell me what’s going on. Now.” Arthur demanded. The men looked around, daring each other to speak first. 

“Merlin told us you could use a night out, but he said he wanted you home in one piece by midnight.” Percival said, rolling his eyes at the hole the other knights had dug themselves into.

“Well it’s good that Merlin isn’t the boss of me then. And he’s not the boss of you lot either so will you stop acting like it!” Arthur shouted a little in frustration. While it was kind of Merlin for him to suggest the knights take Arthur out for a bit, he wasn’t his mother. Merlin couldn’t set his curfew.

“Well, sire,” Arthur froze.  _ Gwaine _ just called him “ _ sire _ .” This was clearly a lot more serious then Arthur had realised. “It’s just that we would hate to upset Merlin. He’s our friend and you know how he gets when he’s mad.”

“Merlin. You’d rather anger your prince then  _ Merlin _ ?” Arthur was expecting them to drop it after that question, but instead his knights looked between themselves apprehensively. Like they were trying to figure out how to tell him exactly what he didn’t want to hear.

“Oh good lord, seriously?” Arthur shouted, shocking a few nearby patrons. “Alright let’s go. You’re all ridiculous. I don’t know where this stupid rumor started that Merlin was capable of hurting anyone or enacting great revenge! But I’m tired of it! Merlin can’t even walk in a straight line.”

The men sheepishly followed Arthur out of the tavern, having the decency to look guilty. No one muttered a word the whole way back to Arthur’s chambers, although it was clear that they were still following Merlin’s orders and making sure Arthur got back to his rooms alright.

Just as Arthur went to open the door to his chambers, contemplating slamming it loudly in his men’s faces, Elyan spoke up again.

“You– um– you won’t tell Merlin about this will you?” His voice sounded so meak, and nothing like the brave knight Arthur knew. 

The Prince changed his harsh glare to a slightly concerned one as he glanced over his men’s worried faces. This wasn’t some joke, they really thought Merlin would rain hell down on them if they didn’t do what he said. 

“No, I won’t tell him, but by the gods, will you stop taking your orders from a servant. It’s getting embarrassing.” 

“A servant?” Gwaine scoffed. “Like Merlin could make our lives a living hell with the snap of his fingers if he wanted.”

“And I couldn’t?” Arthur challenged.

“No, you’d have Merlin do it.” Percival answered bluntly. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that at practise tomorrow.” Arthur emphasized his threat by slamming his door in their faces as planned, though it was hardly as satisfying as he thought it would be. 

He regretted dismissing Merlin earlier, wishing he could yell at the man. Instead it’d have to wait until morning.

**#5**

Arthur was done. When it was the servants it was weird but fine. Then when it was pranks against visiting lords and a weird hazing ritual for new knights it was tolerable. When his own friends confessed to being more afraid of his servant then their own prince it was frustrating, confusing, and  _ pathetic _ , but Arthur decided it was best to drop it. 

Now random people, random  _ criminals _ , in the  _ middle of the woods _ were looking at the king’s manservant with more fear than sorcerer’s used to look at Uther. 

They’d been out in the woods for a hunt, just Arthur, his most trusted knights, and Merlin, when a group of bandits had dared to attack.

The knights were clearly outnumbered as the bandits charged through the trees towards them.

Swords were drawn and everyone was ready for a fight, Arthur was trying to shove Merlin behind him for protection, when one of the bandits suddenly froze.

“Halt!” The criminal yelled to his friends, stopping not ten paces from the king.

“Oh god that’s him!” He looked genuinely frightened of the men in front of him. He turned to the bandit next to him, and grabbed him by the collar. “You said the servant wouldn’t be on this hunt.” 

“He wasn’t supposed to be, I swear!” 

They were right of course, Merlin wasn’t meant to be on this hunt, but Arthur had forced him at the last moment as punishment for calling him fat again. 

Arthur turned to his servant, silently asking what the hell was going on, but Merlin only shrugged. Arthur decided to put his sword away, swatting Merlin on the head before walking toward the men who were previously going to attack him.

Despite having the king of Camelot standing before them, the bandits, most of whom had begun backing away, clearly ready to run, couldn’t take their eyes off the only servant in the group, as though he was the biggest threat. 

“Just– I don't even know– Just leave.” Arthur sighed, with a shake of his head. 

Once all the bandits had run off, back to wherever they came from, Arthur turned to his servant who was smiling as if nothing had happened.

“Merlin, do you care to tell me why my entire kingdom, including the criminal elements apparently, is convinced you are someone to be horrifically fearful of?” Arthur finally asked. 

“No, not really.” Merlin responded with a shrug and went to gather the horses.

“Of course not.” Arthur mumbled to himself in defeat. Not missing the way Lancelot looked proudly at Merlin, or the way Gwaine and Leon agreed the men were smart for running and how Elyan and Percival just stood there laughing knowingly.

  
  


**+1**

  
  


After the last outing, Arthur had refused to bring Merlin along on his hunts. He could fight his own battles, and did not need his weak and stupid servant scaring criminals away with his big ears.

That’s how Arthur ended up chained to the throne room wall of an old fortress, listening to some crazy sorcerer and want-to-be-king with a mercenary army brag about how he had kidnapped the great Arthur Pendragon, and imprisoned the knights of Camelot.

Arthur really just wished he would just kill him, but the man had already explained in his plan to publicly kill Arthur and his knights, which meant Arthur would have no relief anytime soon.

He tugged on his chains again, knowing his only hope was for his men in the dungeons downstairs to escape, or someone to come save him. But the fortress was heavily guarded, so he knew both chances were slim.

That’s when Arthur heard the commotion outside the throne room doors. Men screaming and begging for their lives, bones crunching and necks snapping. 

Arthur sat up straight, waiting for this new threat to enter.

When the doors finally opened, they blew off their hinges crashing to the stone floor. The crazy sorcerer stood, eyeing the shadowy figure Arthur could barely make out.

“No, no please, I didn’t hurt him I promise!” The crazy man begged.

The new enemy stepped forward but stayed in the shadows.

“But you would have.” His deep, gravely voice was filled with sorrow and naggingly familiar, the flash of gold in his eyes the only visible feature as the crazy man was flung back against the wall. The sound of his skull colliding with stone echoed through the chamber.

Arthur tugged on his chains violently now, trying to get away from the powerful and terrifying sorcerer about to enter.

He watched the man’s shoulders relax a bit, his head turned and he was focused on Arthur. The shadow looked completely different now, not at all like someone who just killed centuries of men with a glance.

Arthur stopped pulling at his chained, completely enthralled by the man at the door. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Arthur, I promise.” Arthur knew that voice. That soft, careful, comforting voice. 

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing what Arthur had already figured out.

“No– Merlin, no.” Arthur’s world turned on its head as he watched his servant’s– his friend’s– eye’s fill with tears.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur.” He sniffled. His hand came up quickly to wipe his cheeks. Merlin cleared his throat, trying to compose himself before stepping forward and continuing. “You can kill me later, come on, we have to get you and the knights out of here.”

A flash of his eyes released Arthur from his chains and he turned and headed out the door. Arthur remained silent as they fetched his men from the dungeon, feeling absolutely helpless as Merlin took care of nearly fifty trained mercenaries without blinking.

Arthur ignored the way his men thanked Merlin, as if this wasn’t some big surprise to them. But then again, of course it wasn’t.

Apparently the whole entire kingdom knew before Arthur did. He mulled over everything he knew, seeing every moment of the past few years with new eyes, as he blindly followed a sorcerer to safety.

“Sire?” It was Lancelot who had dared to speak to the stunned king first. “Are you alright?”

“You knew.” Lancelot’s eye’s dropped. “Everyone knew, and you let me play the fool. I’ve heard rumors. Serving girls being warned to stay away from him, visiting lords told to make sure Merlin doesn’t see them as a threat, Leon telling a young knight that Merlin would keep us safe, those bandits that ran at the sight of him, and even you lot are afraid of him! Everyone knew I had unknowingly put my trust in a sorcerer, and everyone was too afraid to tell me!”

“No, Arthur!” Lancelot replied more sternly than Arthur had ever heard him. “We were afraid  _ for _ him.”

Lancelot glanced around to check the rest of men and Merlin were out of earshot.

“You’re right, we knew. We all figured it out at some point. He’s always so busy making sure you won’t see that he doesn’t exactly check if others are around. But anyone who saw it always realized that he only uses it to protect you!” Lancelot jabs at Arthur’s chest with his finger. “Serving girls are warned that he only cares for you, visiting nobles are warned that he will destroy them if they hurt you because several times now enemies of the crown have posed as nobles to try and kill you. New knights are told to protect him so he can protect you, and maybe he’s kidding when he threatens to turn Gwaine into a toad for challenging you, but that doesn’t mean he can’t if he wanted to!”

“And the bandits, the random criminals that fled at the sight of him? What were they told?”

“I imagine they were told that as long as Merlin is at your side, no criminal or traitor to the crown could ever hope to succeed in hurting you. Maybe they were told that he is the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived and that his destiny is to protect you.” Lancelot replied darkly, lowering his voice further. “Or maybe they were just told that the love the king’s manservant has for the king is so true that he will move heaven and earth to protect him.”

Arthur looked to where Merlin and the rest of his knights had disappeared into the woods, trying to reconcile the ridiculous man he knew and trusted, with the powerful sorcerer that he just watched kill a fortress of men.

“Lancelot, how am I meant to trust him again. He has lied to me for years. He’s this whole other person that I’ve never known.”

“Talk to him my lord. He’s in so much pain right now, I can see it. He came here to rescue you, knowing that it might mean his execution. Please, just let him explain.”

Arthur nodded, agreeing to give Merlin a chance, and followed Lancelot into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I always love kind of goofy fics like this so I thought I'd try my hand at one.
> 
> I find it hard to write multiple (like more than two) characters in scene so I hope it was okay.


End file.
